The Kidapped
by BloodyButterfree
Summary: Will they ever get their Pokemon back?
1. beginnings

Samantha is the most beautiful and powerful Pokémon trainer in the world. She had just woken up and opened her golden-yellow eyes. She approached her mirror and started combing her waist-length aqua hair that flows through the air like waves through the ocean. She put make up on her pale white snow which made her look even more beautiful. She put clothes on her nice body that all girls wished they had.

She had a hard childhood. She lived with her perverted Uncle after her parents and their Pokémon all died in a fire caused by a Magmortar. She hated that Pokémon and gets traumatized every time she sees one. She was raped at the age of 7 by her uncle and everyday she wishes she could get it back.

When she turned 10 she ran away from home with just her partner Corsola, a pair of short blue jeans and a revealing red dress that her uncle forced her to wear, a pair of rotting old boots and a one of a kind necklace round her neck which was the only thing left after the fire.

After a few awful weeks of begging on the street the champion of Sinoh Cynthia adopted her. Cynthia also raised two other children: Luka and Steve who were both very beautiful.

Luka had blazing red curls and hazel-brown eyes which both contrasted from his white face which made it look like his face was the moon set on fire. He had a perfect slender but muscular body which has protected Samantha on many occasions. Luka was protective of Sam because he had a crush on her for many years; however he is very quiet and reserved towards everyone else, even towards Cynthia.

Steve had golden blond hair which was softer than Italian silk. His tanned skin made him the odd one out in a family of pale skinned people but that made me like him even more. He was more confident and open to people than Luka and had great pride. Steve loved martial arts which gave him a nice firm body with a few scars. The scars made him look dangerous which is ironic because he's one of the gentlest people in Sinoh.

As the two men aged into teenagers both of them made their love of Sam clearer offering her roses and chocolates which Samantha refused because she thought she was ugly and they could do better which is wrong. In the end Sam went out with Steve for around 2 years but they broke up. Thankfully Luka never resented her for choosing Steve.

At the age of 15 the 3 of them split up and began their Pokémon journeys. Sam already had a Pokémon so she had no need for a starter but because professor Rowan had a crush on her he gave her Piplup as a gift. Luka chose to catch his own Pokémon and obtained a Magikarp which despite the fact Magikarp was weak he was very happy about.

Steve had lost a Pokémon when he was 5 which was the reason why his parents abandoned him and so he took longer than the other two to chose. In the end he picked the Pokémon called Growlith. Like my Corsola his Pokémon was a shiny so it had sunny-golden fur rather than the common fire-red fur.

Cynthia started crying tears which looked like crystals dripping from her face as we took the 1st step on route 101. Our journey had begun that day. Through many hardships with bother herself and her Pokémon she became a master but today she would become a champion.


	2. Cancel

Samantha had finished combing her hair and had put it into a golden bun with a hot-pink ribbon which made her look cute. She put on her Navy-blue dress on and tied another hot-pink ribbon round her waist. She slipped her Aqua blue high heels on which matched her hair. She put on her parents necklace and her mother's favourite fragrance.

The fragrance reminded her of a time before the fire when she was loved and adored by everyone in her class and her parents were still around to protect her from the harsh reality of the world.

She stayed in this pleasant daze when suddenly Cynthia knocked on the door breaking the spell.

"Sammy," Cynthia called out in her calm and loving voice "can I come in?"

"Sure" Sammy said in her sweet, innocent voice which could make any man fall in love with her. Her voice is so nice Cynthia once suggested she become a singer but Samantha didn't want to be in the spot light because she thought she was ugly, which is wrong.

Cynthia opened the door gracefully and started smiling. She was wearing a leather one piece and red high heels. Her Sunny-blonde hair twirled through the air as she walked into the room. Cynthia stopped walking and opened her piercing blue eyes that could stare into the soul.

"Sammy, how are you doing?" Cynthia asked kindly.

"I'm doing fantastically!" Sam stated as she twirled around letting her sweet aroma spread around the room. "Is something wrong? You look stressed." Sam asked this kindly as she cares about Cynthia's well being a lot.

"The Tournament has been cancelled." Cynthia stated sadly on the verge of tears.

"No. That's not right? Why would you lie like that Cynthia?" Sam asked franticly.

"I'm not lying my dear; the tournament has been cancelled because a Pokémon has been…stolen!" Cynthia cried out in tears.

Samantha is a kind soul so she hugged Cynthia tightly. Cynthia stopped crying and stated "The Pokémon was stolen from," Cynthia started crying again "Luka!"

Samantha got on her knees and screamed "Oh my Arceus! Who could do such a thing?!"

Cynthia helped Sam stand up again and whispered "I came here to ask if you would help get it back. Will you help us get Gyrados back?"

Sam's face turned red with rage and stated with confidence "Yes! I must not let evil men get away with such horrendous crimes?"

Cynthia nodded and stated "Good! We're looking for a fat man, lots of bloody red ache on his face, big lips with fangs and he's wearing a black muddy trench coat and is armed with a Magmortar!"

Sam's dazzling eyes went dull after hearing the description. It sounded just like Uncle Satin; the evil disgusting man who raped Sam and set her parents house on fire with a Magmortar because he was jealous that Sam was more beautiful than his daughter Bethel.

Bethel had long sludge-black greasy hair and ugly chalky-white skin which made her look like a zombie. She wore gothic clothing which went out of style in Sinoh in 2003 which made her unfashionable. She never got a date and enjoyed stripping for her uncle and beating up Samantha.

Sent her Swana out and flew through the window to catch her evil Uncle!

She saw him with her fantastic 20/20 vision and swooped in with a sky attack which knocked him to the floor.

He started swearing and shouted "Samantha I raised you and this is how you repay me?" as he stated this saliva left his mouth and the foul odour of cheap meat spread from his mouth.

Samantha looked disgusted and stated "You raise me? No you tortured and humiliated me just because I was beautiful! I had beauty your daughter could never have! I tried to be nice to her but in return she beat and swore at me! "

Satins eyes turned red and he shouted in a sadistic tone "Oh my Giritina, shut up and battle me! I f you win you get Luka's Pokémon back but if I win I get your Corsola!"

Samantha's eyes turned into a glowing- emerald green orbs and she shouted "Like I would agree to that! Why would I do that!? Why Luka?!"

Satin laughed a sadistic laugh. The same laugh he laughed when he was an abusive drunk and beat Sam "If you don't I'll just take the Pokémon anyway! Why am I doing this? I do this because I want you to suffer for being smarter and hotter than my Daughter!"

Sam gasped and the evil she saw in front of her!

Whatever will she do?!


	3. Uncle Satin

Samantha nobly decided to battle her uncle Satin to retrieve Luka's Pokémon and to protect her own. She opened her pink bag which contained her special dazzling-ruby and piercing-emerald encrusted poke balls.

"Go Corsola!" She shouted as our beautiful heroin picked up one of her beautiful pokeballs and threw it gracefully threw the air in an arc shape. Once the pokeball hit the floor a bright, pretty light flashed from the ball and Sam's shiny Corsola was put into battle.

The Corsola's blue shine took her back to the time she caught that pokemon with her brother who also died in the fire; Adam. Adam had mid length chocolate brown hair and dazzling blue eyes which looked like the ocean. He always wore a shadow-black denim jacket and charcoal-black jeans. He loved to play guitars and he wrote many beautiful songs for Sam.

One day after Sam visited Uncle Satin and arrived home she was crying because Bethel had punched her and spat in her eye and Satin had gotten drunk and abused her the whole time. Adam took her hand and helped her up from the floor that she had been crying on and took her to the lake outside their house

She was wearing a beautiful emerald-green tank top and bright-red trousers. She was also wearing a pair of witch-purple boots and so I could easily walk through the tough terrain near the lake.

She saw many Pokémon on the way but Adam stated that they're not good enough for her and that they were going to blue ocean cave to catch the Shiny Pokémon Corsola because only the rarest Pokémon were good enough for her! She said she wasn't worth it because she thought she would be an awful trainer but she was wrong.

They arrived at the cave which had lots of beautiful bright-green moss and electric-blue crystals growing in it. Inside there was only one Pokémon that all the other Pokémon tried to avoid because they might go blind because it's so shiny.

Adam smiled and gave Sam a Master Pokeball that he got for his Birthday and asked her to catch it and become strong with it. Sam even then gracefully threw the pokeball which hit its target head on. The two of them had now bonded: The beautiful Corsola and the beautiful Samantha.

She snapped out of her daze and watched her Repulsive Uncle Satin throw his dirty and rusty pokeball! The balls once red base was now an awful orange. He threw the ball hard on the floor to deliberately hurt the Pokémon inside. The Pokémon that came out was a cat Pokémon called Persian which had sharp claws and fangs with blood on them.

The Hero and the villain were about to fight when suddenly two voices cried out a rap! It was Jessie and James.

Jessie approached Satin and said "Giovanni you have the target! Why bother taking her pokemon?"

Satin looked at Jessie and stated "Return to base! I'll give Gyrados back to this girl but only because as Jessie stated I have to do other things!"

He took out Luka's pokeball from his bag which was now dirty because of all the grim in the bag and threw it towards Sam. He then ran towards a Balloon in the shape of meowth! They flew through the air and got away.

Sam looked relived and turned around to see Luka smiling in the moonlight with a sexy-black fedora on and a formal, charcoal-gray tuxedo which felt like fine Italian silk. He wore a pair of expensive night-black leather shoes which had an attractive shine to them.

"Thank you," he said as Sam gave him his pokeball. He spoke in a calm relived voice that sounded like the wind gently blowing across the ocean "I was so scared that my Pokémon was lost forever!"

Once he said this a man is a fire-red jacket and trousers jumped through the air and slapped Luka across the face. He shouted in an angry voice "How could you let a Pokémon be taken like that, Luka?!" Samantha could recognise that iconic, lovely voice anywhere it's Steve!

Luka got up in pain and shouted back "He knocked me out with his Pokémon and took it while I was down! You inconsiderate jerk!"

Steve looked even angrier and shouted "A true trainer would have automatically woken up and taken it back!"

Sam started crying and got between the two men before they started a fight. She shouted in her opera singing voice for all to hear "STOP! Will no one think what I've been through?! I've been a tournament has been cancelled, been reminded of unpleasant times and nearly lost my Pokémon and this all started because I'm beautiful! I wish I was born a plain Jane just to live a normal life!"

She ran away into her hotel room crying all the way.


	4. The tournament

Samantha cried crystal tears of light on to the floor which made lake of sadness going down her room. She felt bad that a cleaning lady would have to clean it up so she took her long shiny golden-blonde hair and mopped it up. She even looked cute cleaning.

She was nearly done when suddenly she heard a soft yet musical knock on the door. The knocker was knocking to the beat of Samantha's favourite song "Fire sorrow and Shadows" a song that was written by Bethels twin sister Methyl who learned to play guitar from Adam.

She died of a sickness soon after Sam moved into Giovanni's house. She had Short blazing-orange hair with soft, loving tea-green eyes. She had a bubbly giggle and was the only person who made Samantha's hard life bearable.

"Who is it?" She sobbed cheerfully in her sweet and innocent voice as she turned towards the door.

"Samantha it's me Cynthia!" Samantha started to smile knowing that Cynthia was here with her because she always knew what to do in situations like these.

"Come on in!" Sam stated happily and she quickly got up, quickly tied her hair into a bun and made her pyjamas look like a suit to look professional.

Cynthia opened the door elegantly and sang "Oh my Arceus! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, but I don't want to be beautiful! My beauty is a curse! I hate my money! I hate my family! But I love you and my new family! I wish I could be ugly and stay with you but that's genetically impossible!" Sam cried out because she thought her beauty was a curse from giratina it's self.

"Honey, I know hose jealous pricks want you dead but your beauty is the best thing about you. Not just physical but also personality wise. You see?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll try to forget about my curse."

"Good girl."

Cynthia turned on the diamond encrusted kettle and when the water boiled instead of steam coming out the top diamond dust came out. It glittered through the air. Cynthia gave Sam a cup of warm tea.

"Oh my Arseus this is delicious." Sam cheered.

"I know," Cynthia replied "No I must let you know that the tournament is back on and the next round is in an hour."

"Okay thanks Cynthia!"

"It's okay, I'll leave to give you time to prepare!"

Cynthia left the room through the door and closed it behind her elegantly.

Sam opened her wardrobe and she put clothes on her nice body that all girls wished they had. She put on her Navy-blue dress on and tied another hot-pink ribbon round her waist. She slipped her Aqua blue high heels on which matched her hair. She put on her parents necklace and her mother's favourite fragrance.

She got her Pokémon ready and put them in her poke belt which held Pokémon. She walked through the hallway to the arena.

Her high heels made silent elegant pleasant sounding clicks as she walked along the hall way and as she did everybody stopped and took pictures of thee Samantha Beau Tea! She posed by putting her hands behind her head and did a back flip as she did fireworks went off in the background creating a dazzling picture for them to put on tumblr.

She arrived at the arena and looked into the eyes of her opponent. Ash Ketchum. He had a cap on and wore blue jeans and a jacket. He looked ready.

This reminded Sam of the time she looked into the eyes of her uncle for the 1st time and saw nothing but evil. It was a sad day for Sam.


	5. Question

(Authors note: Dear Wanderer Crina of Pyrite Town I think you meant to review another story . My character is called Samantha Beau Tea not Mary Sue. It' fine BTW.)

Samantha opened her magma-red eyes which just screamed passion and power. She untied her long aqua-blue hair and pirouetted gracefully to the centre of the arena which made it look like water was coming out of her beautiful head. The dazzling illusion seemed to intimidate Ash as he has never seen something so pretty before.

"Hi, I'm Ash!" Ash said in an exciting tone of voice which was justified because he was about to face a living legend. Even if he lost it would be an honour to even fight her.

Samantha giggled in sweet tone "I'm Samantha; people say I'm the most beautiful and powerful water and regular trainer in the world but really I'm just a plain Jane."

Ash smiled and said "but you are beautiful!"

Smantha grabbed a pokeball and shouted in a cute but ferocious tone "I didn't come here to get compliments that I don't deserve! I came to fight!"

Ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it to the stage and Samantha did the same to her ruby and emerald encrusted pokeballs. Her ball glided elegantly threw the air like an eagle.

"Go, Corsola!" Samantha sang in her opera voice which travelled through the room.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

_Oh no an icky electric type! Time to use my secret power! _Samantha thought as she touched her necklace which began to glow an orange colour: The colour of ground types. A beam of mud orange light hit her shiny crystal-blue Corsola and made it Ground/water type.

"What the?!"Ash shouted in shock.

"It's my family's secret power! The type changer! It lets me change the type of a Pokémon at the cost of some of its HP!"

"Wow that's cool!"

"I know! Now Corsola use ice beam!"

Corsola's ice beam hit Pikachu and froze it in a block of beautiful blue ice which was illuminating a beautiful calming shade of aqua light.

"Now end it with water pulse."

It knocked pikachu out and Ash was forced to put Pikachu in a pokeball.

"Wow you're strong but it's no match for Charizard!"

Samantha gave Ash a strange but amused look because both water and ground is super effective against fire but she smiled and giggled cheerfully wondering what his strategy is.

"Charizard use flame thrower!"

Charizard use flame thrower but Corsola gracefully dodged it by jumping to the side and automatically countered it with an ice beam which knocked charizard out in one hit.

"Wow! You're even better than I thought but it's not over yet I still have one Pokemon! Go! Snorlax!" Ash stated loudly and confidently.

"Funny boy aren't you?" She said cheerfully and kindly.

Before Snorlax could move Corsola used power gem which dazzled the entire arena in a bright light.

"Wow!" The crowd shouted in amazement because they hadonly seen one other thing that beautiful and that's Samantha.

It knocked Snorlax out instantly because Corsola is the strongest of its kind.

Samantha shock Ash's hand and walked away smiling as fireworks exploded behind her like little bombs exploding light. The image was beautiful.

She went to her room gracefully avoiding the crowds because she didn't want anybody to take pictures of her because she thought she would disappoint them. She was wrong.

She opened the heart shaped lock with a heart shaped key and engraved on the key is her name and her family's crest which looks like giratina flying over a rainbow. She looked at her key and was reminded about how misinformed everyone is about giritina. Giritina is a peaceful Pokémon and loves to help people by creating rainbows to guide them to their goals.

She opened the door and saw Luka smiling beutifuly with his white straight teeth in the centre of the room. He had combed his long dark-hazel-brown hair so he looked smart and gorgeous.

"Hi." He said shyly but sexily and as I said this I saw he was wearing tight angel-black jeans which showed off his not gross but just right muscles that Sam loves. AHE wore a tight purple t-shirt which smelt like lavender (The plant not the town).

"Hi" I replied in the same manner. I knew he saw my dark witch-purple dress and Gothic-black boots that I was wearing. He liked this dress because I reminded him of the time we 1st met.

I wondered what he was doing here so I asked this in a seductive voice "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to congratulate you and to ask you something." He replied shyly as he turned a bright red. I could see what was coming next. "Will you go out with me?"

I gasped.


	6. Romance

Samantha's beautiful lips with purple lipstick on the opened as her green-eyes with aqua blue eye shadow on them which she did as she gasped "What are you saying Luka?!" but she knew exactly what he was saying.

Luka opened his ruby-red eyes in fear that he had scared the one he loved and cherished more than anything in the whole world. He opened his seductive blue lips which had glittery lip gloss on them and spoke clearly in a sexy voice "I love you and always will. If you go out with me I'll never let you go."

Samantha twirled around which made her beautiful aqua hair twirl through the air and her purple dress flow through the air like a river. Her red eyes and spoke clearly and seductively "Then I shall go out with you".

As she said this she tore of her witch-purple dress and revealed a tight leather corset and a short black mini skirt which made her look sexy. Luka took of his sapphire-blue cotton t-shirt to reveal a hot six pack with hot pecks which made him look like Dante from DMC (A/N:Original not that weird new Dante.) which she was attracted to because she had a crush on Dante and Virgil.

After a night of perfect you know what (A/N: This is rated T so I can't go into detail :() they woke up on the softest bed in Sinoh which had purple lace and was made from beautiful Italian silk. The warm sun gently warmed their bodies as the lay there in the Sun.

"Hi." Sam said happily but with a hint of sadness.

"Hi," Luka replied happily but sensed the hint of Sadness because he's super sensitive and was once able to detect Cynthia's sadness when her pet Skitty died "What's wrong?"

Sam burst into tears "I feel so sorry that you had to have sex with someone as ugly as me!"

"Babe, you're beautiful that's why I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

I stopped crying and got out of bed and put on a long hot-rose-pink hoodie on and a pair of dark-blood-red jeans on which naturally looked very good because Sam is that beautiful.

Luka looked at his girl-friend and shouted "Where are you going?!" all protectively because he knows the cruelty of the world and loves her.

Sam twirled around elegantly because she used to do ballet but she was kicked out because everyone was jealous of her. She opened her Cherrie pink lips and stated "Going to get some breakfast for us, babe!"

Luka smiled at his beautiful and caring girl and said "Thanks".

Sam left the room and went to the canteen where she saw a hunky gym leader called Brock who had sexy Asian eyes which made him look like Bruce Lee who she loves and warm attractive tanned skin which made him look attractive and young. He's also intelligent because he's a gym leader which turned her on because gym leaders make a lot of money and are super witty.

Samantha approached him slowly biting her beautiful red lip and opening her dazzling blue orbs of light as she started into his chestnut-brown eyes.

"Hey" She said slowly but not seductively because Samantha isn't a slut/hoe and has class. Her voice sounded like Lamirror's from Apollo Justice and was soft and caring.

"Hey!" He replied in an energetic but cheery manner which was a huge contrast from Samantha. He was wearing a light-aqua-navvy-blue tank top which screamed you know what. "I was wondering," He continued after 5 seconds "Will you go on a date with me?"

Samantha gazed at him and thought whether or not she should. She loves Luka and has class so she decided to stay with Luka because she loves him and not Brock.

She opened her eyes in a soulless and cold way which just screamed Giritina! "No" Sam stated like an ice queen next to a Regice.

Brock looked scared and then ran away crying.

Sam was sad for a bit but got breakfast and went back to her room.


End file.
